


youre my home

by chocolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: “are you sure that you guys aren’t in a romantic relationship?” changbin asked outloud, just enough for both minho and jisung to hear him“what kind of nonsense is that?” jisung said, eyes darting to changbin“just ignore him” minho quietly mumbles to jisungJisung huffed, snuggles closer to minho’s chest. Listening to the steady heartbeat, sharing warm and straight out ignoring changbin who just chuckles in disbelief watching them.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	youre my home

Minho said jisung is his soulmate. Well, he aint wrong. They have the same personalities and even their humor is the same. All his life, minho will say it was hard to find someone like jisung. Even he has friends from different dance academy before, he has never had a friend like jisung. Stray kids? No doubt they were his closest friends, they shared pain, tears and even their happiness together. Minho was beyond happy having 8 close friends to share his memories with. But, within stray kids itself, he gotta say he feel the most comfortable with one member. Han jisung. He didn’t say he isn’t comfortable with the others, he really does. But with jisung it was different.

He never shares his problem with jisung and so does the latter. He never talks about his serious concern, stuff like their future after getting old, things that bugging his head when practicing or anything. He never really shared those type of problems with jisung. And jisung never asked him why, it was like silent agreement between them. Mostly, he will go to chan. Not like he want to burden the older (since he knows their leader have much more concerns) but it was his only way. He can’t talk about this thing to the youngers. It’s not like he didn’t believe on them, it just one of his ego. He didn’t want to look weak infront of the youngers. He did know changbin is mature enough to help him, but he decided not to.

He found jisung as his home. He never said that outloud though. Jisung is like his home. He feels safe and happy when jisung was beside him. He wants nothing but to be happy when he was with jisung. That’s why he never talks about serious matter with jisung, he doesn’t want to make the younger feel bad or pity him. So, most of the time he pretends to be strong around the younger. Hugging and cuddling jisung did ease his mind. Jisung was indeed, his home.

Jisung however adore the elder. Minho is his muse. He likes seeing minho happy, but he likes it the most when he is the reason why minho happy. Jisung likes the warm hug the older give, he likes the way minho being comfortable around him. He likes how minho know how to ease him when the anxieties kicked in, he loves everything about minho. They always found each other. They always do.

In term of sharing problems, jisung most likely found himself talking with chan or changbin. Or sometimes, he talks it out with seungmin. Chan is their leader, the one who always be there since day-1 and the one who believe him. As of for changbin, he feels it was easier to talk with the latter since changbin always try to give solutions. Much to his surprised, its help jisung a lot. Making jisung respect changbin more than ever. And why he shares with seungmin? The answer is easy. Seungmin gave his opinion on the matter without being biased. He thinks about it thoroughly and talk whatever his mind is. Well, seungmin help him a lot. It just doesn’t show.

* * *

“morning,” minho happily greet as he realized the younger beside him has woke up. It was like their unsaid routine. Whether jisung found himself sleeping on minho’s bed or the other way around. They never really left each other side.

“morning…” jisung greet back, voice still raspy.

“wake up sungie, felix has knocked three times asking when we will breakfast” minho said softly, eyes still watching the younger who snuggles closer to him.

“what time is it?” jisung asked

Minho quickly pressed the home button on his phone,

“passed 11”

Jisung groan, not really wanting to get out from the comfortable bed.

“faster sungie, im hungry” minho said, half pouting

Jisung finally get up from laying down, stretching his limbs before eyes darting back to minho

“then, why won’t you eat first?”

“how can I get out when you practically hung to me?”

“still, it’s not like you can’t push me”

“okay just said that I want to eat with you. Get it? Now, let’s go”

That wasn’t partly a lie. Minho did want to eat with jisung by his side.

As both get out from the room, the other members look at them.

“aahh, the couple has woken up!” hyunjin said cheerily, and minho just glared at him in return.

It’s almost become an inside joke for them. For minho and jisung being a couple. Eversince before debut, the members have joke about them being together. Minho and jisung at first feel uncomfortable about it but as time passed by, they just let it go. It was much easier for them to ignore the others. Not like minho and jisung care, even them always joke about being a couple.

“what’s for today breakfast?” jisung asked as soon as he sit.

“nothing fancy, I tried making pancake but didn’t turned out to be what I expected it to be, but the others said it was edible, so I guess it’s a pass” chan said, grinning while showing the pancake he made.

Minho not going to say it outloud, it wasn’t a complete failure, if the food is edible it was good for him. And plus, the syrup makes it much more delicious. Both enjoyed the food quietly, sometimes laughing at stupid thing minho said.

“ugh, now that they woke up, we need to see this disgustingly cute stuff…” changbin quietly said to hyunjin and jeongin who are now watching cartoon. Taking their attention to look at the said couple.

“I mean, theyre cute together… im not complaining” jeongin said, his eyes focus back to the cartoon.

“aish hyung, you said as if you didn’t do that dIsGusTiNgly cUtE stuff with felix…” hyunjin teasingly said, receiving a playful punch on his shoulder.

Hyunjin then continue to watch the cartoon, ignoring changbin who are still watching minho and jisung at the kitchen as if it was the most interesting to watch (it is)

* * *

“it was our day off, what are you planning to do today?” jisung asked as they both doing the dishes

“watching cat videos… or work out? Not sure yet. Why? Do you want to go somewhere?”

Jisung become silent for seconds, as if he was also thinking what to do on their free day.

“not sure, maybe just stay here… catching up with the movies”

Minho hummed in response.

“kids, what are you planning to do today?” minho asked as he enter the living room. Everyone was there except for chan, who are now taking shower.

“me, seungmin and jeongin are going out. This cutie wants to eat cakes” hyunjin asked, pinching jeongin’s cheeks

“why? Want to join?” seungmin asked to minho and jisung

“ah, no… just asking”

“what you do today?” jisung asked to felix, who then look over to changbin who also look at the latter

“m-maybe… a-arcade?” felix said, eyes maintaining at changbin who just nod

“yes, arcade.” Changbin smiles, eyes not leaving felix’s

“ew, just said youre on a date” jisung said playfully and gained the look from changbin

“how about channie hyung?” jisung suddenly asked

“don’t know, but he did talk about wanting to meet some friends” seungmin said and the other just nodded in respond

* * *

Everyone has gone out, leaving minho and jisung alone at their dorm. It’s not like it was their first time being together in the said house, but maybe because both not having planned on what to do, they feel a bit uncomfortable. Jisung inside his room and minho inside his own room.

Minho watching whatever videos he found on youtube meanwhile jisung just laying down on his bed, scrolling down his phone. Or should he say, he was reading comments from the fans. Reading them sometimes give jisung strength and feedback on what should he change or what could he do to be better. But he guesses, not today. One thing caught his eyes though. Making him stop for a while to think, before immediately search it up. Making his heart beat faster than regular.

After somewhat felt like two hours for minho, he heard a knock on his door. Knowing it was jisung since he didn’t hear any sound of other members getting home yet.

“yes sungie, come in”

Minho then sit straight up after he look at jisung. Just by watching the way the latter walk, how his shoulder drop he knew something was up.

“come here,” minho patting the space beside him, asking for jisung to sit there which jisung complied.

“do you have problem?” minho carefully asked. Jisung still won’t look at him. Making him more worried.

Jisung has never shared his problems to minho, this might as well be their first-time sharing problems or having a serious talk. Minho was scared to be honest, he was scared if he didn’t talk and give best advice to the latter, he afraid if jisung will never trust him after this. He scared if he didn’t meet jisung’s expectation.

Jisung take a deep sigh, looking at now worried minho. His lips suddenly become dry.

“h-hyung…” jisung feel his stomach flipping hard

Minho hummed in response, giving the time for jisung to say it

“w-what do you think of us?” jisung still look straight at minho’s eyes

Minho flustered for seconds, recompose himself “w-what do you mean by that sungie?”

Jisung sigh again, “the thing we have- d-do you feel things? Like weird things?”

Minho stays silent.

“why are you asking this?” minho was dead curious.

“I just want to know. What do you think of- whatever we are… this sounds so wrong? but-”

“sungie, what’s wrong?” minho asked, his eyes show how worry he is, but his heart is beating fast. He kind of get what jisung’s meant but he doesn’t really know the answers to it. He has never wanted to think about it heck to talk about it even, it never crossed his mind.

“do you like me hyung? More than friends, perhaps?” jisung asked. His eyes quiver, not wanting to look at minho but he wants to know.

Minho freeze. His lips dry, eyes still look straight to jisung’s eyes. How the fuck he supposed to answer that? He doesn’t even know himself. Jisung’s lips trembling as minho still freeze on spot. He doesn’t know why he’s upset that minho didn’t give him answer, he doesn’t know why his stomach make a weird flip that he feels like want to vomit. Yeah, he clearly doesn’t know that.

“jisung! I bought your cheesecake,” both hyunjin and seungmin barged in

“i- I came here because you aren’t in your room…” hyunjin said quietly, noticing the tense.

Jisung released a deep sigh, his eyes still on minho, he blinks once before walk to hyunjin and seungmin

“thanks,” jisung said to the two guys but ignoring the cake box on seungmin’s hand

“j-jisung ah, are you crying?” hyunjin said outloud, surprised to see that jisung is crying. Minho’s head snapped to both hyunjin and seungmin. His heart feels heavy. Seungmin still freeze on spot, but he keeps watching minho, trying to study the tense. Minho quickly run towards jisung, ignoring the look from hyunjin and seungmin. Right now, jisung is important.

“sungie, let’s talk…” minho trying to be quiet as possible but hyunjin and seungmin still caught the words

“give me time hyung,” jisung replied, not even looking at minho. But minho sure, he clearly heard the sobs from the latter. And it broke his heart.

* * *

About an hour after the fight, changbin and felix get home. Groceries on both of their hands and smiles still on their face. Showing how much, they enjoy their time (read as: date) together.

“we are home!” felix said cheerfully but when they saw seungmin, hyunjin and jeongin on the floor and didn’t say anything they know something is up.

“why aren’t you guys being loud as always?” changbin asked, put his groceries on the table. His eyes scanning the living room

“wheres minho and jisung?” felix asked as if he know what changbin’s thinking

The trio shared a glance.

“I think we should wait for chan hyung” jeongin said.

“why? Is everything okay? What happened?” felix asked, starting to get worried

And it’s all it takes for changbin to call their leader.

Chan get home as soon as he can, thank god he is near. At first chan thought changbin just pranked him saying that ‘we have problem,’ but when he hears no noise on the other side, nor he heard changbin snickers, he knows, it is serious.

“what happened?” chan asked as soon as he get inside, joining the others on the living room who are now dead serious.

“you aren’t playing any prank on me, right?” chan asked again and look at jeongin, he knows the youngest won’t lie to him but seeing the younger eyes, he knows it was all true.

“what is it? Where is jisung and minho?” chan asked again, frustrated that no one answers him.

“they fought” hyunjin said.

Chan eyes dart to him almost immediately. Jisung? And minho? FIGHT?

“elaborate please”

“we get home and I want to give jisung his favorite cheesecakes that I bought for him, but he wasn’t in his room… so seungmin said that he may be inside of minho’s… so we both get in, we just knew something is up because the air is so tense! Minho and jisung was talking though, we don’t know what it was about then jisung just walk out of the room, crying. Minho look disappointed and he ran after jisung saying things like they should talk on whatever it is, but jisung just shut him down” hyunjin explained.

“and after that, they both locked up themselves in their own room. It’s been like 2 hours since. Jisung even asked me to get out because he said he need space?” jeongin said, his mind playing back the things that happened.

Well, this is their first time seeing minho and jisung fight like this. They both fight a lot, but it’s always not serious fight, more to showing affection towards each other. Now, that they fight for real, all of them devastated. Doesn’t know what to do next.

“you guys don’t know why this happened?” changbin asked, concerned

The trio shakes their head.

* * *

Minho heard they talk about him and jisung outside. He wants to get out from his room so bad, he wants to explain himself, he wants to ask jisung on the first place on why he asked that. But he doesn’t know himself. He doesn’t know what he should answer. And it’s eating him up. Minho was beyond frustrated.

Jisung on the other side has stop crying. He doesn’t know why he cry on the first place. Did he feel upset that minho doesn’t like him? Is it because everything he read on the comments eating him up? Is it because he started to doubt his friendship with minho? He doesn’t know. He just feels like he wants to cry. But perhaps, he still wants to know minho’s honest answer.

_/ding/_

** Seungminnie ^.^ **

**Jisung, do want you to talk about it?**

** Jisung **

**Come inside. Just you.**

“hey jisung, are you okay?” seungmin carefully asked. Keep his distance with jisung. As he sees jisung scoot to the side, giving space for him to sit, seungmin smiles a little.

“do you want to talk about it?”

“im so stupid seungmin, I should’ve never asked that to him” jisung started to breathe uneven

Seungmin quickly pat jisung’s back, asking him to relax and take a deep breath

“why? What happened?” seungmin asked as jisung starting to get steady

“I asked minho hyung, if he- if he likes me more than friends” jisung said, honestly, he wants to bury himself and cry again.

“what are his answers?”

“he didn’t answer…” jisung slowly replied.

“what do you want him to answer?” seungmin questions seem to make jisung taken aback. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what kind of answers from minho he wants to hear. And it scares him more.

“i-I don’t know…”

“if you don’t know, why are crying then?” seungmin asked again.

this is why jisung like seungmin, he is straightforward but in a good way.

“i…I don’t know why im crying either. I just feel like I want to cry” jisung answered honestly

Seungmin scoot closer to jisung, holding his hand.

“okay jisung, if minho asked you if you like him more than friend, what will you answer?”

Once again, jisung was flustered.

Jisung stay silent for few minutes.

“follow your heart jisung, I know you know yourself best. Don’t doubt yourself and all of us will be happy on whatever your decision is.”

Jisung take his time to think. What did his heart want?

“and jisung, talk with minho. It’s helps. You know yourself better, and I can’t help if this is the problem. Decision was all on you.”

Just like that, seungmin walk out, leaving jisung alone and to give him time to think.

“seungmin! How was jisung?” felix asked as soon as seungmin walk out

“he’s fine but he need time… and, that problems aren’t something that WE can help so I can’t comment much. The solutions were on himself and minho.”

On the other side, chan is talking with minho. The leader is very concern when he saw minho dishevel look. He was there, staring at nothing when chan came.

“I heard you guys fight, I mean, you and jisung”

“not technically, it was complicated” minho replied, his eyes staring at the floor

“tell me,”

“jisung just came inside my room looking pretty much out of it, and I asked him why, then… he asked if I actually likes him more than friends, it caught me off guard because ive never think about it before… I stay silent then he walks outside when seungmin and hyunjin came,”

“so, are you?” chan asked back

“am I what?”

“likes him more than friends?”

Minho eyes darted to chan. He doesn’t know.

“I need times to think” is all minho said and chan not forcing him, patting his back before said that he will be there if minho need to talk about.

Minho lay down, his mind repeating the question chan asked before. _Do I like him more than friends?_ His mind wanders off to their moments together. All their times together. All the promises they made. All hugs, all soft talk, all comfortable glances they shared, the warm when they cuddle. Minho shrug. That night, he sleeps without jisung beside him. He feels strange, because his _home_ wasn’t there to give him warm.

The sleepless night was filled with both thinking all their moments together. No lie, both like the attention they’ve been giving to each other. They like their shares memories, the little secret they shared, their inside jokes that only them know. It devastated how both know exactly what their heart wants but too scared to commit and said it outloud.

_Coward._

Harsh truth. They got teased a lot when theyre together. Even it might seem too much for the members, they enjoy the skinship. They enjoy every little touch and soft gazes they give to each other. Feeling warm and all mushy inside. Changbin is the first one ever to start this ‘I shipped minho and jisung’, well it wasn’t changbin’s fault. Changbin just had enough, that’s why he has been trying to convince both to start dating. But yea, theyre coward.

When minho and jisung are busy doing their cute domestic stuff, the members sharing the look. Minho realized it though. He also once heard seungmin asked jisung whether they are dating secretly behind them. Minho just laugh at first, thinking how absurd it is. But now, everything looks so clear. He doesn’t realize how much times and patience he has been giving to the younger. He doesnt realize that he, himself often think about the younger. All his time, every waking second, even in his dream, jisung was there with him.

Jisung said it was out of adoration. He believes in that. He always looks up on minho. he was there when minho’s sick and too sick to dance. He was there helping and feeding minho. he found himself sleep next to minho because it was too cold at night. He tried before to sleep with hyunjin and jeongin, but it didn’t work. Both are a wild sleeper. With minho however, he feels safe. Minho always being careful even when he wants to turn around. Minho was his pillow, minho was his blanket and minho was his bed. Jisung feel the most comfortable around minho.

He always loves the attention minho gave to him, and he particularly likes it when minho get jealous. He once tries to kiss hyunjin, just to receive a death glare from minho. it was fun teasing minho. minho never say outloud though that he is jealous but jisung just knew. They understand each other than even with a single glare they already know what is going on.

Out of adoration, jisung said.

* * *

“have you talk with jisung?” chan asked as minho woke up from his not-so-sleep. Minho shakes his head, drinking the hot coffee before he sits by the kitchen island.

“you look… terrible, how much sleeps do you get?” changbin said as he joined in

Minho look at changbin, his mind doing the math “around 2 hours? I can’t sleep though”

“god, minho!” both exclaimed

“you need to solve this problem minho. you need jisung and so does him. You both can’t be living like this forever? What will stays said as they caught up on whats going on? Stays have been looking up on you both, don’t disappoint them” chan said, concernly

“chan’s right… as much as I hate seeing you both doing cute things, I admit, I miss seeing it. I need more minsung in my life, I didn’t sign up for you both break up even before real date” changbin said dramatically, earning a soft chuckle from minho and chan

“I will think about it, I mean, I want this to settle quickly, but once jisung ready, I will” minho said, thinking how in world he needs to talk with jisung.

“what’s your answers though hyung?” seungmin suddenly joined in the conversation,

“what answers?”

“jisung told me last night, he said he want to know your answer” seungmin reply

Minho eyes went to chan who just smiles to him.

“don’t break him hyung, he trust you. And we all do.” Seungmin said softly, smiling to minho before joining hyunjin and jeongin at the living room.

Minho sigh. His heart suddenly feels heavy.

jisung woke up feeling cold. His hands quickly looking for minho to hug. As he realized minho wasn’t there, he freezes for few seconds. Remembering what had happened yesterday. Wonders if minho sleep well without him by his side. Jisung contemplates whether he want to go out from his bedroom or not. Not really want minho to see him. So, he decides to scroll down his phone again to kill the time. He can’t help but to look up for the same thing that triggered him yesterday.

Jisung has always know that their fans shipped him with the members, it was normal for them. All other groups have that too and its not like it was jisung first time to stumble upon something like that. He knows that he got himself lot of pairs with his members, and he himself enjoy seeing it. But he, somehow, always avoided the ‘minsung’ & ‘linohan’ tag. But yesterday, jisung just want to see. From one video turned to two, then three, four and much more videos. perhaps he did read the comments too. Some of the comments are cute and make him happy but certain just make his stomach churn

“their level of fanservice is too much”

“is it true? Or is this fake?”

“if it was just acting, theyre really good at this!”

Seeing how fans want their moments together more make him scared. Make his wonder, what if all this time minho just acting. What if it was because of fanservice? What if it wasn’t real?

It was all fun and games until he realized that he might want all their times to be real. To be pure, not a fanservice, just minho and jisung being themselves, genuinely. That’s how he found himself asking stupid questions to minho. He admits, he was scared if minho said it was for fanservice and it was all fake these times. Because jisung know, deep inside, he did feel something.

_/ding/_

** Minho <3 **

**Have you wake up?**

**Can we talk?**

** Jisung **

**Yes. When? Where?**

** Minho <3 **

**Right now, if youre okay with that**

**Wherever youre comfortable?**

** Jisung **

**Your room please.**

** Minho <3**

**Oh, okay.**

**Im here already.**

There was moment of silence as the members watch jisung walk inside minho’s room without saying anything to them. Not even glance.

The air was once again, tense. Minho sit at his bedroom, at the same spot where jisung leave him yesterday. Without saying anything, jisung make his way and sit infront of minho. Both stay silent. Not knowing how to start their conversation.

Minho then move a little to make it easier to look at jisung. Taking few deep breaths, studying jisung’s face before starting their talk.

“how do I start this, uhh,”

“I really want to know this, why you asked that question…” minho asked

Jisung feel himself tense. He knows minho will asked that, yet he was not prepared.

“honestly, I don’t know myself. But, I just curious. Whether all these times, all our times spend together, if it was just because of fanservice. Just a plain acting,”

“y-you think it’s fanservice? J-jisung, it’s not!”

Jisung look at minho’s eyes for the first time today, “if it was not fanservice, what it is?”

“i-it’s from my heart. Me, myself want to do it. My mind keeps remind me of you, jisung. It’s absurd I know, but I just want you by my side.”

Minho take a moment from himself to organize his words, looking back at jisung.

“I’ve talked with chan last night, and it make me thinks about few things.”

“I think, I do like you. More than friends.”

Jisung feels his stomach flipping. He doesn’t know if it was a good thing or not.

“I don’t realize it when, but I just know. I hate seeing you sad, Im jealous when youre closed with the others but me, im scared of losing you, im love seeing you happy, I like it when you talk about random things to me, I like when you always come to me when you feel down, I like when we cuddles to sleeps. And, I love when you whisper soft things to me when you thought ive slept. I like everything about you, han jisung. I don’t know why it took me so long to notice but I do now.”

Jisung gave no response at that, his mind busy processing whatever information that just come from minho. Minho can’t even look at jisung. he can feel jisung shaking,

Jisung then stand up, looking at minho for few times before he just walks out of the room, not saying anything in return to minho. Minho lowered his head, tears forming on his eyes coming out naturally as soon as he heard the door closed, leaving him, at the same spot as yesterday. Just as his heart, it feels empty.

Soon after someone open his door, sensing it was his members, minho immediately turned his head to look at the wall.

“give me time, im not okay if that was what you want to ask. Im not okay.” Minho said alongside with sobbing in between. He really doesn want any of the members looking at him like that.

He feels someone sit next to him, he didn’t dare to look who it is. What surprised him is when the said people hug him from the back. He recognizes this hug. Soft sobbing was heard from behind him. He recognized this sob. Minho was taken aback.

“s-sungie…” minho called out carefully. When he heard the sobs turned louder, he quickly looks behind him. Just to find the boy he like, sobbing,

“w-what?” minho asked, trying to control his own tears

“i-I like you too dumbass” jisung said, blush on his cheeks, doesn’t know if it was after affect from the crying or being embarrassed.

“w-what…? Then why, why did you just walk out after I c-confessed?” minho asked, confused

“im panicking okay? I don’t know what I should answer… then everyone giving me _look_ when I get out from your room, I think they heard us…”

“I thought… you didn’t like me THAT way, I was really heartbroken when you walk outside you know…”

“sorry…”

Both stare at each other, sharing smiles. Tears dried. Blushed suddenly creeping on both cheeks. Finally realized what they’ve been talking about.

“um, so… what now?” jisung asked

“do you want to get straight into it… or you want to take it slow?” minho asked,

“can we, take it slow…?”

Minho smiles, nodded.

“just so you know, youre mine now. Don’t do anything to make me jealous,” minho pout as he said that, received a soft smack on his chest from jisung

“we aren’t boyfriend yet and youre claiming me already?”

Both fall into a comfortable laughter, everything feels right again. knowing that his home will be there for him, put minho at east.

They’ve never said that they like each other before, it just feels so different but so right. Jisung thought he will feel uncomfortable talking about this stuff with minho, but after hearing the older’s words, jisung feel alright. He feels like he can trust minho and their relationship. It was still new, jisung is scared to commit though and he glad minho was okay with taking things slow. He did know what his heart wants, he know it was the right thing. Liking minho is always right.

Minho however just feel so happy, he’s not expecting that from jisung. just having the younger beside him always make his heart swell, but now with the fact he and jisung has declared something making his heart want to jump out. He was beyond happy. He has no problem with taking it slow with jisung. everything with jisung is worth it.

They smile to each other, not even a word coming out from their lips. Just lovely and soft gazes was shared. Enough to make both hearts beating fast than usual. They intertwined their fingers, it suddenly fit so perfectly. They’ve always intertwined their fingers but this time, it feels different. It feels complete. They’ve never realized this but maybe having each other by their side is enough. That’s all they need. Each other.

Jisung and minho get out from the bedroom, holding hands. The members look at them, some of them smiling, some smirking.

“oh my god, are you guys boyfriend now?” changbin asked, earning a pinch from chan

“not yet” jisung answers

“GOD! HE SAID YET! MEAN, THEY WILL BUT NOT YET JSKJSKDSJK” hyunjin said hysterically

“enough about us, how is changbin and felix? Are you guys together yet?” minho said, wanting to change the topic because he lowkey feel embarrassed now.

“duh, it’s been a month” felix said,

“YOU GUYS WHATTT?” hyunjin screamed again. well, they can tell they have things but didn’t know changbin is much more forward about it.

“hyunjin be screaming like he was single. Dramatic ass bitch” seungmin said, quietly

“HYUNJIN ARENT SINGLE? WHICH STUPID PEOPLE WILL DATE YOU?” this time, its chan time to scream.

Making some breaking a cold sweat.

“bet it was seungmin,” minho said, smirking at seungmin

“no! I bet it was jeongin! There’s no way seungmin will date hyunjin… right?” jisung said,

All eyes on the trio. Waiting for atleast one of them speak.

“no one winning, im dating both” hyunjin said, smiling before kissed seungmin’s and jeongin’s cheeks who are now red as tomato

“YOU WHATTTTTTTTTT”

Well atleast, minho’s planned to switch the topic success.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> twt @minsungbots


End file.
